


Gentle Nights

by SquiddyKidd



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, ShuMako Week 2020, Shumako Week 2020 Day 2, Shumako Week 2020 Day 6, Wholesome, owo, shumako, uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:27:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22311736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SquiddyKidd/pseuds/SquiddyKidd
Summary: Makoto and Ren have a relaxing night after the weather decides to rain on their parade.
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Niijima Makoto, Kurusu Akira/Niijima Makoto, Niijima Makoto/Persona 5 Protagonist
Kudos: 27





	Gentle Nights

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while, I originally wasn't gonna do anything but I got an idea last second so here it is. This wasn't edited heavily so very very sorry about that. I hope you enjoy! This was submitted for #ShuMakoWeek2020!

Droplets of rain fell from the sky and onto the bustling streets of (area of Tokyo where all of the shops are). The tiny drops falling from the sky with a loud thud across the city ground of Tokyo. The bright lights, crowds of people and the lines of cars continuing on while the sky darkened into the evening. While most people had umbrellas, one young couple ran from outside one of the dry underground tunnels that led to the trains underneath.

"We're almost there!" One of the two said, a young male named Ren, who was leading the pair through the water soaked streets. His white button down t-shirt sopping wet enough for his black undershirt to be seen through. All the while his jeans took the continuous cries from the sky. His free hand would continuously push back his long, unorganized, and soaking black hair. All the while his other hand was occupied by the hand of another.

His hand was attached to a woman's. Her name was Makoto and she was dressed in a white yukata with a red floral design and a yellow sash. The formal dress was quite damp as well, not to mention her brown hair which looked darker than its normal chestnut color due to the rain.

* * *

The sound of a familiar bell rung as music to the ears of a young couple. The two sighed in relief as they entered the familiar looking coffee shop. Ren would reach over to turn the lights on, illuminating the bottom floor so that the two could see in the otherwise pitch black Cafe LeBlanc.

"We seem to not have the best luck when it comes to fireworks." Ren chuckled, letting himself lean back against the wall to catch his breath.

“We did get to..to..aCHOO.” Makoto let out a high pitched kitten sneeze before shaking as the damp yukata clashed with the warmer inside environment of the cafe. She would let go of the boy’s hand quickly and let it return to her side. Her body shivered a little as she reached to a nearby napkin dispenser to blow her nose. “I need to get out of this..”

“I definitely wouldn’t complain.” Ren said, gazing at her with quite the suggestive look, one that could only be broken by the feeling of Makoto’s finger flicking into his forehead. “Ow okay okay, wasn’t the right time.”

She’d only roll her eyes and chuckle as she wiped her nose with the napkin. “Can you make some coffee while I get changed upstairs please?” The woman would throw away the napkin and wash her hands, her mind only focused on getting into something more comfortable.

“Well since you said please.” Ren would lean up and hop over the counter. A move that would get him scolded by Sojiro had he been there.

The last thing Makoto would see would be the sight of him getting to work. A feeling of anticipation growing within her as she walked up the stairs to the all too familiar attic. Her mind occupied with thoughts of warm and freshly brewed coffee, made just the way she liked it from the barista. The feeling of that combined with being in warmer attire made her heart flutter.

* * *

And that was just what she got. An hour later the woman found herself leaning into the chest of a warm and shirtless Ren. Her head resting right underneath his chin as the two sat together on the couch in the small attic above LeBlanc. A cup of Ren’s Finest in each of their hands as their bodies were covered up by a plush blanket. The room completely dark with the exception of the old glowing CRT in front of them. Images of burly men in tuxes punching and slamming one another into the environment acting quite distracting to the eyes.

Or at least to Makoto’s anyway. Meanwhile, Ren’s attention was focused more on the brawler sitting right in front of him. From where his head was positioned, he couldn’t see what face looked like but he could definitely feel her excitement from right behind her. She always got this almost uncharacteristically excited whenever they were watching a Yakuza movie together.

He found it quite intriguing that she enjoyed these kind of movies as much as she did. While they had been dating for a long time, Ren realized he never went out of his way to ask her what she liked about them. He might of had a theory or two although. He wondered if it might of had to do with how it related to her upbringing, possibly taking in interest since it loosely related to her father’s occupation with the police. This thought continued, while he was sure she was aware the movies were quite romanticized, if this could have been a way for her analytical side to maybe see things from the other side.

He also wondered if maybe he was overthinking it. That maybe she had enjoyed the movies just due to the high stakes action of them. He knew most people tended to enjoy them for that reason, and that’s not to say Makoto is of any exception. He at least doubted that it was any coincidence that the way she moved and fought didn’t remind him of the movies they watched once or twice. From the intensity to the way she moved even to the intensity. Sometimes even brutalizing their shadow opponents in similar ways if she really got caught up in the action.

The thought was enough to scare him out of ever angering her, but enough to appreciate her for everything she contributed. He had trouble imagining a reality where she wouldn’t of been involved with the Phantom Thieves. She quickly became his second hand in their operations, she from time to time helped him keep a level head, she worked tirelessly to help plan out their contingency plan when Akechi had eventually betrayed them and tried to kill him.

She was there for him and offered help anytime he needed it for his studies, soon enough he’d become the top scoring student thanks to her. She always had his back and threw herself into danger more times than he’d like to keep him safe. She was always there to comfort him even through the most painful of moments in the past couple of years. In his eyes, she was always with him in one way or another; so much so that they felt almost inseparable.

“Ren.”

His eyes flickered open, lines of names flying upward on the old TV screen before Makoto’s face would obstruct his view.

“Movie over already? That felt like it zipped by huh.” Ren would stretch his arms as he briefly examined Makoto. Her hair looking messy without the assistance of her braided hairband. Half of her shoulder was open to view as the long black sweatshirt she borrowed from him just barely fit her figure.

“How would you know that, you were asleep throughout most of it.” She looked at him with her arms crossed, her posture was casual enough for Ren to know that she wasn’t all that upset with him.

In situations like this Ren always found it best to just not respond. He was never the most talkative as it is, though he had a feeling he was more talkative than others like him. Unsure if she could see it, he’d just shrug and look down at her. What started as a blank expression slowly growing to a smile the longer the two looked at one another in silence. His eyes greeted with a smile from Makoto in return, an arm from her coming up to reach out to his cheek. She would rub the cheek gently for a moment, enjoying the silence and the sight of her shirtless boyfriend sitting up above her.

After a moment she would pat at his cheek before pulling her arm away. “Come on, if you were sleeping during the movie than it is definitely time to go to bed.” Makoto, who got up as she spoke, would offer her hand to the still sitting Ren.

Taking her hand, the two would walk a few steps to the all too familiar mattress. Ren being the one to let go of her hand and lay down onto his side. He’d quickly move the blanket out of the way for Makoto to follow. Once she had laid down in front of him, he would drape the blanket over the two. Ren would would reach over and wrap his arms around Makoto gently. Their bodies pressing together like two puzzle pieces meant to fit together.

“Goodnight Makoto.”

“Goodnight Ren.”

“I love you.”

There was a brief pause, those three words were enough to create that feeling of butterflies in Makoto’s stomach. She always liked it when he told her that, but she couldn’t help but feel flustered like as though he had said it for the first time.

She was blushing and felt slightly overwhelmed, but after a moment she mustered out the courage to return the affection.

“I love you too Ren.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you once again for reading. I didn't think this was my best work but I hope you enjoy it! If you wanna see more from myself or others please follow my and the Shumako week socials! MUCH LOVE! <3
> 
> Me:  
> Twitter: https://twitter.com/SquiddyKidd
> 
> ShuMako Week:  
> Twitter: https://twitter.com/shumakoweek  
> Tumblr: https://shumakoweek.tumblr.com/  
> Reddit: https://www.reddit.com/r/shumako/  
> Discord: https://discordapp.com/invite/xQ2qCFg


End file.
